Harry Potter, Hear the Music
by T.K. Sakura
Summary: Okay, this is ridiculous, it's unreal. It's not something I intended to write or post in the long run but here it is. This is a Vidfic and it's pretty stupid, let the flaming begin.
1. Jesus Have mercy

T. K.: This is a Video Fic. It's done to 'Rest in Peace' since I get the feeling that Snape feels dead inside and 'Walk Through the Fire' from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer's _'Once More, With Feeling'. Yeah, that was the musical episode. The idea got stuck in my head and would not go away thanks to certain muses. 

Neko and Tsuki: *snicker*

T. K.: Now, maybe I can work on my dozen other stories with this done. Some lyrics changed to fit the cast and I don't own anything. Implied SS/HP

Neko: I think we can get her to do two more.

~~~~~~

__

Rest in Peace

Snape: *looking at Harry who is sitting on his couch*

I died,

So many years ago,

And you can make me feel like it isn't so.

But why you come to be with me,

I think I finally know.

You're scared,

Ashamed of what you feel,

And you can't tell the ones you love,

You know they couldn't deal.

But whisper in a dead man's ear,

That doesn't make it real.

*Harry whispers into his ear*

Snape: *shakes his head*

That's great,

But I don't wanna play,

'Cause being with you touches me,

More than I could say.

And since I'm only dead to you,

I' saying stay away,

And let me rest in peace.

Let me rest in peace,

Let me get some sleep,

Let me take my love and bury it, 

In a hole six foot deep.

I can lay my body down,

But I can't find my sweet release,

So let me rest in peace.

You know, 

You got a willing slave,

And you just love to play the thought, 

That you might misbehave.

But til you do I'm telling you,

Stop visiting my grave,

And let me rest in peace.

I know I should go,

But I follow you like a man possessed,

There's a traitor here beneath my breast,

And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed.

My heart is cold but it could break my chest,

But I can see you're unimpressed.

So leave me be and let me rest in peace,

Let me get some sleep,

Let me take my love and bury it, 

In a hole six foot deep.

I can lay my body down,

But I can't find my sweet release,

So let me rest in peace.

Why won't you let me rest in peace?

Why won't you,

Let me rest in peace?

__

Walk Through the Fire

Harry: *walking across a smoke filled field, behind him is the ruins of Hogwarts* 

I touch the fire and it freezes me,

I look into it and it's black.

Why can't I feel?

My skin should crack and peel,

I want the fire back.

Now through the smoke he calls to me,

To make my way across the flame.

To save the day,

Or maybe melt away,

I guess it's all the same.

So I will walk fire,

'Cause where else can I turn?

I will walk through the fire,

And let it-

Wormtail: *Watches Harry while he walks away from his friends, none follow him*

The torch I bear is scorching me,

And Harry's laughing I've no doubt.

I hope he fries,

I'm free if that boy dies.

I'd better help him out.

Voldemort: *smiles evilly as he sees Harry through the flames*

'Cause he is drawn to the fire,

Some people never learn.

Wormtail: He will never learn.

Voldemort and Wormtail: 

And he will walk through the fire,

And let it-

Dumbledore: *watches Harry but his leg has been injured and can't go after him*

Will this do a thing to change him?

Did I lead him to danger?

Is this boy too far gone to care?

Hermione: *tending to Snape who has a gash across his forehead and is bleeding badly*

What if Harry can't defeat it?

Ron: *starts running after Harry*

Hermione is right- we're needed!

Or you could just sit there and stare.

Everyone: *starts after Harry*

We'll see it through,

It's what we're always here to do,

So we will walk through the fire.

Harry: So one by one I turn from them,

I can't let them face the cold.

McGonagall: What can't we face if we're together?

Harry: But why I froze,

Not one amongst them knows,

And never can be told.

Hermione: He came from their graves much graver.

Voldemort: So one by one they come to me.

Wormtail: First I'll kill him then I'll save him.

Voldemort: The distant redness as their guide.

Ron: Everything is turning out so dark.

Voldemort: But what they'll find-

Harry: Going through the motions-

Voldemort: Ain't what they have in mind.

Wormtail: No first I'll save him then I'll kill him!

Harry: Walking through the part.

McGonagall: I think this is mostly filler.

Dumbledore: What's it going to take to strike a spark?

Voldemort: It's what they have inside.

Harry: These endless days,

Are finally ending in a blaze!

Voldemort: He will come to me.

Harry and the others:

And we are caught in the fire,

The point of no return. 

So we will walk through the fire,

And let it burn,

Let it burn,

Let it burn,

Let it burn!


	2. What am I thinking?

Neko: Told ya.

T. K.: shakes head Previous disclaimers apply. This is 'What You Feel- Reprise' and 'Where Do We Go From Here?'

Voldemort: laying on the ground, the Sword of Gryffindor Ran through him

What a lot of fun,

You guys have been real swell,

And there's not a one,

Who can say this ended well.

All those secrets you've been concealing,

Say you're happy now-

Once more with feeling.

Well I gotta run,

The ground opens up beneath him

See you all IN HELL!

The last word echoes as he falls

McGonagall: stares at the spot where Voldemort had been

Where do we go from here?

Snape/ Harry: Where do we go from here?

Dumbledore: The battle's done and finally won.

Dumbledore/ McGonagall: So we sound out a vict'ry cheer,

Where do we go from here?

Ron/ Hermione: Why is the path unclear,

When we know hope is near?

Everyone: Understand we'll go hand in hand,

But we'll walk alone in fear.

Dumbledore: Where do we go from here?

Everyone: Where do we go from here?

When does "The End" appear?

When do the trumpets cheer?

When do the curtain close on a kiss-

Snape: God knows.

Everyone: We can tell the end is near.

Where do we go from here?

Where do we go from here?

Where do we go from here?

Music changes and all you see is Harry and Snape

Harry: I touch the fire and it freezes me,

I look into it and it's black.

Snape: I died so many years ago.

Harry: This isn't real,

But I just want to feel..

Snape: But you can make me feel...

Everyone: Where do we go from here?


End file.
